I've found my Edward Cullen but has he found me?
by vampyrvini
Summary: Shayde/Bryan are Bella/Edward and Juliet/Romeo with a modern and fatally intoxicating twist. unrequited love..... hope..... tragedy..... romance..... regret. Lemons M16
1. Chapter 1

_**Intoxicatingly Fatal?**** ...**_

**SPOV:**

Today was like any other day at school, with an occasional glimpse of the person that would leave me swooning. Except he has a hangover from last night...

This amazing person is Bryan Urie. Bryan wasn't like any other guy he was the school's most popular male being only in year 11 and he looks like a French model. I've had a crush on him since year 7 when he was in year 9. Bryan wasn't only popular among the students but also with the teachers...

My friends laughed at me when I confessed my feeling for him. They told me Bryan would never like a girl like me. I knew that was true but...

My name is Shayde, and I'm an ordinary 15 year old girl... I wished I was Isabella Swan, I'm obsessed with Twilight, an emo, and I love vampires. I wear any colour besides pink in any combination with black... I dislike sunlight, I'm considered weird by the entire population of year 9 with the exception of my friends of course...

My friends consisted of Tina, Sayuri, Aqua, twins Becca and Mary, Alice and the latest addition Kaleb who recently came from Canada. All of us are anime/manga fanatics and we love to cosplay plus we are all twilight fans. Tina is japanese, Sayuri is chinese, twins Becca and Mary are Transylvanian (how lucky are they). Alice was basically lovable, she is smart, funny, kind and our group think that she is the real life copy of Alice Cullen; she's got the hair, personality and all. Kaleb is a 17 year old average looking guy with an obsession with Kaname Kuran a vampire from Vampire Knight. He cosplays Kaname every chance he gets. Although his eyes aren't purple, he has green so he wears contacts. Aqua is the youngest one out of all of us, she is only 14, and she is Viet too. She may be young, but she has the fieriest mouth out of all us.

At the start of semester 1 when I found Kaleb's in Bryan's class I was ecstatic hoping that Kaleb would introduce us but when he was about to, Bryan's girlfriend, Lily May pulled Bryan in her arms and sneered at me, she then pashed him right there in front of me. This happened at the party held at the beginning of week 1 of semester 1.

When Kaleb saw I was rooted to the spot, he walked off pulling me with him. I fumed at Lily May but I ended up crying and some loser saw me and my group not dancing or doing something stupid yelled, "Get them weird emos out of here, they're wrecking it for the rest of us". He obviously was intoxicated by some alcohol that got smuggled into our supervised school party...

I had apologised to Kaleb and the rest of the guys for spoiling it for them and said I needed to be alone. After I said that, I ran out of the school gym/hall, not looking back. I stayed at the near-by park for an hour or so, I cried till my eyes were sore...

When I went back to the party, Alice ran to me, shocked. Not knowing what was wrong, I questioned her...

When she told me to look at the toilet mirror, I stared gobsmacked; she took her make-up kit out and instructed me to wash my face. She then redid my eyeliner, my dark purple lipstick plus the other stuff. When we went out we started to dance with the rest of my friends when...

Bryan walked up to us and asked if he could dance with us... we was shocked at first but then we noticed he was drunk. I said sure as this would be the closest I'll get to talk to him but where was Lily May...

Lily May was pashing some other prefect in the other side of the hall, I found out the next day. Bryan was crushed; well he had a bad headache. He found out at the school assembly which wasn't run by teachers but by the School Committee...

The School Committee was made up of Lily May, Bryan, Theo (the prefect Lily May was snogging) and June, a Viet girl...

Lily May announced to the whole school that she and Bryan were breaking up, Bryan had thought this was a joke and laughed out loud but quickly shut up when she took Theo in her arms the very way she did with Bryan at the beginning of the party and kissed him, Bryan stammered, "But babe we had such a good time last night." Lily retorted, "Yea because when you went to dance with the creeps"- since her their mike was on everyone at that point turned around and stared at us, - Lily continued, "Theo was nice enough to spend the rest of the night with me unlike you!" Bryan was heartbroken – I could tell: I wasn't happy that Bryan was finally out of that blonde's grasp instead I felt sorry for him...

Since then Bryan hasn't spoken or looked at us which was pretty normal considering he never did that anyway before the break-up, 3 weeks ago... Lily May and Theo are still together, but I think Bryan hates her now...

Bryan is so secluded nowadays- he still plays softball, football and soccer but has recently dyed his brown hair to jet black...

I wonder if he decides to join our group, but then again people think we're partially the reason for his change.

**KPOV:**

I wasn't too happy about Bryan's break-up with Lily May or his sudden transformation. All this is going to Shayde's head; she thinks Bryan is going to join our group. I don't like her get hurt...

Bryan's acting very strangely in class today in class; he's doing something under his desk...

Oh my God, I have to warn Shayde. If she finds out what Bryan thinks about her, she will be crushed...

**SPOV:**

When Kaleb told me what Bryan taught of me, I was shocked, Becca had to shake me to regain my self. How could Bryan fell that way so strongly about me? I mean it's not exactly my fault that Lily May broke up with him...

**KPOV:**

When I told Shayde that Bryan still had feelings for the dreaded Lily May, she was sympathetic as well as jealous but when I told her about the rest she slumped back against the wall, shocked. I don't know what she sees in him... she thinks of him as her destiny – with his pallid skin, hazel eyes, bronze hair (well its jet black now) and his boyish features – I mean, I look like that without the eye colour but it's his so called 'musical' voice that pulls her towards him...


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV:**

How could someone so absentmindedly blame an innocent girl? ...

Especially someone so vulnerable as Shayde. Man I wish I could get Jasper... woops I mean Jesse on him. I keep telling Shayde to report him to the counsellor but she says it's not necessary as Bryan is living in a lie and he'll come out of it soon. Although she insists that he needs now is some help and understanding but she doesn't mean the counsellor... she means herself...

Yea right like he would let her... after what he carved into his arm... he is such a wannabe... but if he hurts Shayde again...

**SPOV:**

Why me? Honestly god, why me, I know I don't talk to you often so this must be some sort of sick punishment. I hate my life... crap Kaleb is coming over to see if I'm alright...

**KPOV:**

She's been crying again...

**SPOV:**

Ever since Kaleb told me what Bryan had been doing in class, I've been sitting a few metres away from the group. They said I didn't have to be this way, but I have a right to be like this... I mean I loved him, I still do, crap.. here come the waterfalls... again...

The teachers are quite shocked to see me at times... I haven't been looking quite right, my face is red instead of its usual pallor, my make-up is all messy... the teachers always ask me to tell them what's wrong but I always walk away from them; Bryan doesn't deserve this but neither do I ...

**Bryan's POV:**

Ugh! I saw her today at lunch sitting away from her friends- She's all sad and lonely and that makes me feel a little better...

Her make-up is all messed up, she looks her worst- her hair isn't straightened... laugh out loud...

I saw her today at the cafeteria and she looked me in the eyes, her tears stared to well up and I just smiled triumphantly after all this part of my plan...

All that's left is that she has to drift away further from her group and then...

I kidnap her and... torture her and then finally...

I still can't believe that piece of rusted junk ever thought I'd like her back...

Lily May was right, I shouldn't have gotten drunk and danced with Shayde...

I miss Lily May... I'll make sure I get her back... she's mine...

Theo will be sorry; he'll be so sorry, he'll leave this school...

He will anyway after I'm done with Shayde...

**KPOV:**

Shayde decided to call it quits; she doesn't want to be in our group anymore. She's upset because of what Bryan did in the cafeteria. I have to do something about this...

**Bryan's POV:**

I still laugh at this... Kaleb tried to talk to me, but when I told him to take his Canadian arse back where it came from. And he punched when I started to sing this: "_oh Canada, my sole of my native shoe lets skip to the end because it's so darn boring oh Canada my foot hurt your rear, oh dear!_"... He threatened me saying if I ever hurt Shayde, I'd be seeing stars. I had to laugh and when I did I called him a lover boy. He got aggravated and punched me again but I managed to get in a headlock... I threatened saying this, "Mind your own business, you fag!"...

**KPOV:**

Damn him, he had me in a headlock. He threatened me and when I growled back- "She is my business, she doesn't deserve to be treated this way! What did she ever do to you? And I'm not a fag!" he just laughed cunningly and said, "Soz Antonio but this is Juliet's destiny and she will get what she deserves"...

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Antonio is a supposedly gay character in Twelfth Night by Shakespeare

**

* * *

**

Bryan's POV:

I walked away after I said the last comment, laughing to myself I thought, little does he know that Shayde's fate is very similar to Shakespeare's Juliet...

**KPOV:**

Defeated that I definitely felt, but my emotions were taken over by confusion...- Why had Bryan called Shayde, Juliet??...

I asked the other guys what this meant and they had no clue...

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'm sorry for this chapter being late as I had three assignments due as well as a test

**the next day. I'm happy to say I got an A+ in 2 of my assignments and test while the other I got an A-. Thank you to the people who reviewed my story, I greatly appreciated it... and I just wanted to say it does get interesting in the next chapter.**

**P.S: I'm not a nerd :P just a bit smart... xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi all! xD...**

**

* * *

****SPOV:**

Kaleb had this massive bust-up with Bryan, why is he getting involved with my issues... I guess it's because he thinks of me as his little sister... but Kaleb isn't gay as he likes June but no-one knows that besides our group...

But Bryan would never hurt me, he wouldn't... would he? ... My whole group thinks he'll try to do something but of course they're not certain about it...

He's changed, his pale skin doesn't have that friendly glow to it anymore, and it has a more... sinister look to it. His clothing is darker, he doesn't wear his usual bright coloured clothes anymore...

As for me, well no change really, I'm all over the place, my once luscious straight hair is now miserably curly, and I look like I just got out of bed with make-up!...

It's obvious that my friends miss my old self, so do I... but mostly I miss Bryan... I remember the party night; we had the best time, apart from him tripping over a couple who were kissing on the ground... that was hilarious...

Mr. Smith is looking at me funny but it's probably because I'm laughing and crying my face out at the same time...

**APOV:**

Shayde has finally lost it and it's all because of Bryan, I hate that bastard...

During the break I asked why she was laughing and...

I can't believe it, she was laughing because of what happened at the party...

Here comes Bryan... as he passes I hiss at him and he turned and retorted, "Oooh, I'm scared. The rabid bat is going to drink me dry!" and laughed. I was about to lunge at him when Kaleb pulls me back...

**KPOV:**

Thank god, I saw Alice in time; I'd hate to see her get a black eye from that shit-face, my eye is sore as. I told Bryan to fuck off; he just smirked and said, "You wanna start me? Lol u already got a black eye from the other day, you obviously can't get enough of me, can you Antonio? Lol" I was about to give it to him when Alice told me to calm down and she wanted to leave because she didn't want to waste her time on some shit-head. She was getting ready like the rest of plus the entire school for tomorrow- the school dance...

I asked June and she said yes!! Alice asked Jesse, Becca and Mary asked 2 Asian guys from Year10, Aqua asked some guy from her year. Tina and Sayuri didn't have dates as they wanted get Shayde try to go to the dance to get her mind off things. Tina said that Shayde wouldn't feel comfortable with us having dates while she didn't have anyone...

**Bryan's POV:**

Finally the time is near for the last part of my spectacular plan; all that's left to be done is to get that bitch to go to the dance...

My cousin is helping me with this... she doesn't know my entire plan... she thinks I want to stay at her spare apartment/house to get away from my family... to have a break...

I wonder what to wear tomorrow... my tux with matching dark blue shirt or the casual tee and jeans...

The tux would be ruined so the casual would be perfect for my little date with...

Shayde.

**SPOV:**

Oh god, Tina and Sayuri are pressuring me to go to the dance...

They didn't get dates all because of me... I hate myself for this...

Hehe... Sayuri is so cute when she pleads her dimples stand out even more...

I heard the others whispering something when I was going to tell them I wasn't coming when I could make out this whole sentence...

Bryan's going to the dance...

**KPOV:**

Great she is only going to the dance because Bryan's going...

**Bryan's POV:**

Yes! She's going to the dance...

**SPOV:**

What am I going to wear...

Alice and Tina suggest I wear my midnight blue and black corset with my matching skirt while...

Sayuri and Aqua suggest my pink and black corset with my matching skirt while...

Kaleb, Becca and Mary think I look great in both but...

I personally like the blue and black outfit...

**KPOV:**

Today's the dance and we're all pumped...

**SPOV:**

OMG! I just have to add the last touch of eyeliner and I'm all done...

**KPOV, APOV, and the other****s in the 4WD:**

Holy...

She looks...

AMAZING!

**SPOV:**

Why are they staring at me that way... I've got all my clothes on haven't I? ... I quadrupled checked my make-up and hair before I left and they look pretty good then why...

**APOV:**

Lol she looked down right scared when she saw our reaction but when we slowly recovered she looked relieved...

She thought she forgot to wear something really important like her skirt because she looked down and looked back up at us confused.

**SPOV:**

I met June and she is such a down-to-earth person...

She's lucky to have Kaleb... at least he cares for her...

As I enter the hall, I think- is it too late to back out, but...

When I see Bryan, I know it is...

He looks...

**Bryan's POV:**

Oh My God... she doesn't look anything like her usual self...

She is so beaut...

No, why am I thinking like this, my goal now is to...

**SPOV:**

OMG! He is coming this way...

**KPOV:**

I asked, "What are you doing here?" and he calmly replied, "Can I have a word with Shayde?" "NO!" me, Tina, Sayuri and Alice said at once...

**Bryan's POV:**

...

**SPOV:**

I glanced at Bryan then turned to my group and said, "Its okay guys, I'll be fine."...

**Bryan's POV:**

YES!

**SPOV:**

Bryan apologised and asked me to dance with him next to the door as he felt stuffy...

I hope I'm not smiling my head out...

**Bryan's POV****:**

Hehe...

She smells so... Ahhh stop!

**SPOV:**

This might not seem much to him but it means a lot to me...

**Bryan's POV:**

Here's my cue...

**SPOV:**

OMG... he wants me to come outside with him...

He says he's got something to show me in his car...

We're not allowed to go out of school grounds but what the hell...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter, hope it wasn't too boring (well i hope it wasn't boring at all .)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but this chapter has to be short as I have to write the last few chapters of the story... but i hope u like this chapter...**

**Bryan's POV:**

She's amazed by the fact that I have a silver Volvo...

She kept saying that it was some Edward dude's car from some book called Twilight...

She was eager to get in... So I let her in...

So far... All according to plan...

Spoke too soon...

**SPOV:**

Kaleb seemed to have seen us from the balcony where our group were dancing... and he's coming over to Bryan's car... I can't leave now he has the same car _and_ model as Edward Cullen... I'm swooning over both Edward and Bryan...

Bryan asked me to kiss... I did...

Kaleb saw this and left...

**Bryan's POV:**

Ugh! ... I had to kiss her as Antonio came to check on her... I didn't want any trouble as it's time to leave...

She smells like a flower... not rose... but freesia... I think...

Stop! Stupid Brain...

**SPOV:**

I looked at him as he shakes his head as if there are bugs sitting on it...

He starts the car... I ask where we are going and he says...

"**Your personal hell... starring me and your kidnapping!**...

**B****ryan's POV:**

She's is laughing at me... thinking it's a joke so...

**SPOV:**

He growls, "Shut your mouth or face the consequences!"...

I keep laughing although I'm in panic mode...

And he knows that I'm nervous...

I inch my hand to the car handle, but it's locked...

**Bryan's POV:**

What the hell's wrong with her? She's shocked but I guess I gotta give her a quick lesson not to make me angry...

**SPOV:**

He pulled me by my hair so my face was close to his and he whispered, "Don't make me finish you off now!"

I whimpered as he let go of my hair and threw me back in my seat...

**Bryan's POV:**

She was silent the whole way after that... I guess I was too harsh...

No I wasn't...

* * *

**Author's Note: i promise i'll write soon and please review my story and recommend my story to your friends if you liked it and if you didn't do it anyway as your friends might like it... .**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Author's Note: Sorry all! my story was late cuz I was on school holidays and my grand-dad passed away recently

* * *

**SPOV: **

Did that just happen, I pinch myself silently... I guess this really isn't a nightmare... this **is** reality...

_**My **_reality...

And I thought he liked me, he seemed so pure, so full of life back at the balcony...

But now he looks so... so sinister, lifeless...

Worried, exhausted maybe even cold... I want to touch his cheek and tell him it will be okay but he wants to harm me...

Something dripped on my hands... I wonder if there is a hole in the in his car right on top of me... but then again it isn't raining...

I touch my face and surprise, surprise...

I've been crying silently like the rain pouring heavily while I'm in a sound and bullet- proof room...

**Bryan's POV:**

I sigh as I peek at her...

She is looking at me... her eyes... not quite pleading... she's confused...

Doesn't she get that I never liked her... and I never will...

Great now she's giggling... she's not looking at me but by her strangled laughs I can clearly make out that she's fighting tears...

Tears spilt over a lost cause? ...

I can't stand this...

I need air...

**SPOV:**

Funny that... bullet-proof room... right now, I'm directly in the path of a gun about to fire...

Why me? But most importantly... why him?

I loved him... a mere crush... I never meant any harm...

He's stopping the car at a gas station...

...

He got and filled the car and then he left to go pay...

He didn't even lock the car...

Maybe he put a child-safety lock for the front passenger seat...

Can you even do that? ... I check the door...

It's open...

**Bryan's POV:**

This is her chance...

**SPOV:**

Why? ... He isn't even looking at the car... at me through the shop window...

Not even a glance...

I'm not leaving... he needs someone to make he's safe... to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid...

It's my fault he's like this, so I'm going to fix this shit...

He's coming back...

I can't read any emotions on his face although I do catch a glimpse of sadness... but I'm not sure...

What does that mean? ...

He's gets in the car and faces me...

**Bryan's POV:**

"Why?" I ask.

She stammers, "I... I don't want you to get hurt"... "You're kidding me!" I reply gobsmacked, "You don't want _**me**_ to get hurt?!"

**SPOV:**

He abruptly turns away and he pulls away from the station...

I peek at him... he looks like he's going to rip the steering wheel off...

His hands are straining over it... but he's a good driver...

I feel sleepy... I'm going to snooze for awhile...

If he wants to do something to me... here's _**his**_chance...

**Bryan's POV:**

She's sleeping... I'm sleepy too...it's been a long and tiring day...

We're nearly there...

I hope Sharon decorated the house the way I need it for my little adventure...

**KPOV:**

It's been awhile since she left... I hope she's alright...

All of us are a bit edgy now after Shayde left with _**him**_...

...

It's quite late now... she's still not here...

**APOV:**

Where is she? ...

It's 11pm... I hope he didn't do anything to her...

**KPOV:**

I'm going to tell the teachers... the others are coming with me...

I told them and they're calling the police to keep an eye out for them, but...

That's no-where never enough...

**Bryan's POV:**

She looks so serene, so pure when she sleeps...

She looks like she could take all the trouble away from any-one's shoulders...

**KPOV:**

We want to do something... but what can we do? ... I mean we're only a bunch of under-age teenagers...

We couldn't do anything if we tried...

**Bryan's POV:**

As I nudge her, she starts and cringes away from me. I say gently, "We're here, c'mon we haven't got all night... I need to sleep... so do you." As I say this, she looks around timidly, then

she says, "Where are we?" ... I say nothing for awhile and she looks at me confused yet understanding...

**SPOV:**

I get out quickly, avoiding his hand as he offers to help me out of his car... tripping as I go...

He sighs and then motions me to a door of a small house... as I walk to it, I wonder whose house it is... it could be his... after all he is from a rich family...

**Bryan****'s POV:**

This would have been my house... but no... My father had to give it to Sharon... oh well... Its mine now for possibly a couple of days...

**SPOV:**

I gasp as I enter his house...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope u liked this chapter! and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**SPOV:**

His house's interior is completely decked out in blue and black... dark blue drapes with black details, dark blue couches with a square ebony table in the middle of the living room and... a massive black crystal chandelier with navy blue candles that hangs directly above the middle of the black table...

As I list my new surroundings... I keep thinking- this place is massive but you can't make out from the outside- and also the fact that Bryan must really be loaded with cash to own such a sweet place.

**Bryan's POV:**

Hehe... she is completely amazed and in awe... I didn't really want the house to be like this ... the whole blue and black thing... but I thought why not make her last moments a bit more luxurious...

It's obvious she likes it... I'm trying to look at her with a stern face but I can't help smiling a little as she looks at me like a small child who's stumbled upon a secret treasure trove of candy... she looks so adorable... maybe I should lay off my plan for 2 days max...

No! Only 1 day and only then will I go ahead with whatever I have to do...

**SPOV:**

He's smiling at me! ... Well he's trying to hide it but I can se through him like glass...

My breath hitches as he grabs hold of my hand... he's holding it tenderly which is a surprise since I would have expected him to be rough... well I didn't really expect him to touch me at all...

**Bryan's POV:**

"I'm not going to hurt you... I want to show you your room"... Her face quickly contorts to fear but then she calmly replies, "Cool... Where are you staying?"

**SPOV:**

What I really want to ask was- _Why am I living here? How long will I stay here? When will this end? ... Will you end up falling for me...?_

**Bryan's POV:**

_Why is she so c__alm? Doesn't she realise the danger she is in? ..._

I quickly answer, "This place isn't as small as it looks from the outside... as you've already noticed, so I'll be residing in the other bedroom... which coincidentally is directly across your room..." Coincident, indeed...

All she says is cool... how can she think of this as cool... besides the whole emo/house get-up... I mean she wouldn't think of this kidnapping as cool if I took her to some old run-down shack...

I want to hear what she is thinking right now as I look into her eyes... does she not see that she is staring at her own murderer... and most probably her all-time and her last crush...

**SPOV:**

I want him... I don't care if he ends up killing me... I still want him no matter what... I still love him and I still secretly want him to be my first... And the fact that he is looking at me in the eye isn't helping either...

I want to reach out and kiss him... right here in the hallway... there was no-one who would come here anyway... and with no-one to stop us...

**Bryan's POV:**

She's closing her eyes and is leaning towards me... she wants to kiss me... but this isn't meant to happen...

So I quickly look away and she sighs...

**SPOV:**

What was I thinking... like he was going to kiss me back...

_He was my kidnapper while I__, his victim..._

He can't help it if his victim fell in love with him... and he certainly can't help it if his victim fantasized about getting fucked by him...

I slowly turn away from him... in a very strained voice he says, "Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here for awhile." And with that he walked to him and shut the door behind him...

When I walk into _my_ room, I squeal with joy, in the middle of the room there is a massive queen size bed completely in black and gold satin... it was exactly how I imagined Edward's room to be like... Black drapes with an intricate gold pattern, black lampshades, ebony furniture and... A black lounge in the corner of the room with one CD on the edge of it... It's... Claude Debussy... with a picture of a silver Volvo in it...

He did all this for me...

**Bryan's POV:**

From her squeal, I'm guessing she likes my 'presents'...

There's a knock on my door...

I open it and Shayde jumps up to kiss my cheek... I stagger back...

She smiles and runs back into her room...

What was that? ...

**SPOV:**

I hope that wasn't too much...

Mmmm ... I wonder what's in the wardrobe...

Silk black dresses, cashmere slips, Corsets and weirdly... lingerie...

I want to clean-up but where is the bathroom...

When I get out, I face a flustered Bryan in nothing but a black towel...

**Bryan's POV:**

She asks, "Bathroom?"... I point to the door and she thanks me, I say, "There are clothes in the wardrobe..." "Yea, thanks" "Do they fit?", "We'll find out soon enough!" and she smiles at me and goes into her room and comes out with one of the silky black slips that were chosen for her...

"Suits me?" she asks. "Yes, 'course."

She smiles at me again and says, "Thanks".

I feel my heart speed up a bit...

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: hi all! hope you like this chapter! and i'm going to post a playlist of songs i listened to while writing so hope u enjoy :) (some songs that don't necessarily listen to just came up in the radio so like yea xD)**

* * *

**Shayde's POV:**

As I try on the luxurious black cashmere slip, my mind goes through today… it's nearly 12pm. Today was so bizarre although I had to admit it was pretty interesting…

Gee... this feels great on my skin; it fits me like a glove, an expensive one… I bet this cost heaps of money…

I look… great, I think as I look at myself in the large full body size mirror… the whole wet, half dry hair with the slinky silk undergarment… kinda kinky… anyway…

Hehe, even the mirror matches the blue and black décor.

I really should cover myself up before I go outside the bathroom… I don't want him to see like this… with no make-up on… with nothing to hide me… I should use one of black towels hanging beside the shower… but I won't wreck their cute arrangement…

Maybe I should just run for it…

**Bryan's POV:**

I peek outside as I hear the bathroom door open… I wanna see how see looks like…

My heartbeat definitely speeds up right now as I see her running quietly to her room … "Ouch!"

**SPOV:**

Damn… he saw me and… I'm freeze on the spot, caught in a running position when I hear and see him bump his head into the door…

I start laughing for two reasons—him hitting his head (so immature of me) and how goofy I must have looked in the position he caught me in…

**Bryan's POV: **  
Fuck… She's been taking me by surprise lately… I dunno what's wrong with me…

And the way she's laughing at me isn't helping at all…

Her laugh is so soft and gentle yet mocking…

But now that I could her properly, her hair was wet. "You'll catch a cold if keep your hair wet".

**SPOV: **  
for a second I was worried, he looked angry but then said that… He said it like he didn't care… but then why did he say that? ...

"Don't worry, I'm leaving it open." I smile when I see what he's wearing – black silk boxers…

"What's wrong?" Bryan asks, looking down worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong" I say as I go into 'my' room…

**Bryan's POV:**

For now, I thought…

I looked down, nothing is out of place… nothing is revealed, so what? ...

I need to sleep badly…

**SPOV:**

He looked so… how can I think this without feeling perverted… he looked breathtaking…

The bed looks inviting… it's 5 minutes past midnight… I need to get some sleep…

Mmm... this bed is so soft… it's making me so luxuriously lonely…

* * *

_**And both of them fell into a deep slumber when…**_

_**The dream began…**_

* * *

**SPOV:**

_I woke up when I heard him enter the room…_

**Bryan's POV:**

_I woke up in a start when she came into my room…_

**SPOV:**

_Through the holes of the black lace curtains, the moon shone on his pearly white skin, his chest shone like chiseled marble, while his body looked perfectly sculpted…_

**Bryan's POV:**

"_Shhh", she whispered in her soft delicate voice as she came towards my bed…_

_I noticed how her silk slip clung to her body and accentuated her curves in all the right places and in all the dirty ways…_

_The moonlight emphasized some pretty interesting parts of her…_

**SPOV:**

_As he climbed on my giant bed, I remember how lonely I was…until now…_

_His hands touched my legs purposely…_

**Bryan's POV:**

_I quickly sit up as she reaches the edge of the bed._

"_Is there anything wrong with your room?" I ask…_

"_No, nothing at all, I just felt lonely" she said in her musical voice…_

"_Umm... you can put the night lamp on…" "Shhh, I'm comfortable here" she said as she came on my bed with graceful ease…_

_I protest, "But…" she silences me with two soft fingers on my unworthy lips…_

**SPOV:**

_I look away from his eyes to his lips and seal our gap._

_I then withdrew for his facial feedback._

**Bryan's POV:**

_She smiled as she slowly slid her slip off with her free hand …_

_She smiled more as she saw my reaction to her bare body as it revealed itself as her slip fell off…_

_And as it fell, it touched every curve on her body, she then took my quilt and put it aside… I was still stunned by her beauty when she leaned forward and touched my lips with hers, she gently brushed them against mine… and when I didn't respond she whispered, "C'mon I know you want this, you need this." And then my body took over…_

**SPOV:**

_He lays me on the bed gently all the while looking me in the eye… he leaned towards me and his lips touched the nape of my neck… I went stiff and he chuckled softly and whispered, "I want to suck your blood!" in cheeky voice that dripped with a fake Transylvanian accent and started to give me a hickey…_

_He lips started to move up my neck… they reached my chin… then my lips…_

_His blushing pilgrims enveloped mine in more than a holy palmer's kiss…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Romeo and Juliet's first kiss was described like this.**

* * *

**SPOV:**

_Faster and stronger, his lips moved against mine, my breath came out in ragged gasps… till this point I kinda forgot that I was holding my breath…_

_He's breathing quite easily compared to me but I guess that's because he's experienced…_

_His body was on mine now…_

* * *

_**They tossed and turned in their rooms occasionally whispering each other's names but one extra name was whispered…**_

_**Lily May…**_

* * *

**Bryan's POV:**

_As my lips pushed and parted against her lips…it felt amazing … intoxicatingly sweet… She gasped when I took over… I pushed her into the bed, my body on her perfectly shaped naked body…_

_My hands slid onto her slender waist from her arms…_

_As her lips pushed against mine… her body did the same…_

_She then took my hand and moved it upwards…_

_Both of us moaned quietly as I touched her breast…_

_I caressed it as her lips sped up on mine… her hands moved from my neck to my chest then… I moaned… to the elastic of my boxers… Lily May would've never let us gone this far…_

_As I groped her, and as she traced patterns on the base of my stomach just a few millimeters from the elastic… as my heart sped up…_

_There was a sudden growing within me…_

**SPOV:**

_I could suddenly feel something down my waist. _

_We both stopped and looked down to see that his member had hardened._

**Bryan's POV:**

_She was . . . laughing? No, giggling. _

_It was a bit embarrassing and I guess she realized it too._

"_Don't worry, I'm here to protect you," she mocked teasingly._

_Well I wasn't going to let her get away with that._

**SPOV:**

"_Oh really now?" he growled back._

_He slowly slid his hand from my waist to my legs and it was totally electrifying. I could feel every single vein to the very ends of my body go hot and caused a moan to debut. _

_My body was growing weak from his touch._

**Bryan's POV:**

_She was utterly defeated by my touch._

_She slowly fell back and moaned something like a … "more"…_

_I bent down to her and gave her a trail of small kisses from her neck down to her breast and started to suck on one nipple while my other hand massaged the other._

**SPOV:**

_I was in ecstasy._

_I could hardly breathe and I could feel my nipple hardening. I was a little embarrassed but he didn't care._

_I moaned loudly when he bit my nipple. I could feel that he was grinning. Teasing me with all this pleasure and still not letting me do anything to him. It was so frustrating._

_I gasped._

_He was at my entry just caressing it. Giving me a thousand doses of insane pleasure every second._

**Bryan's POV:**

_Touching her entrance was as beautifully intoxicating to me as it was to her._

_I could hear a clock ticking in the background in time with her heart._

_Her moans were music to my ears that I would never get tired of if I heard it over and over again._

_I circled around her opening, just about ready to go inside her. She looked up at me and gave a weak smile indicating that she'd be okay._

**SPOV:**

_It was finally coming. What I was waiting for was going to happen and by the person I loved the most. I was more than ready for it._

_I could feel it. His fingers were slowly entering me and still it was ecstasy. _

_Pain had arrived and I screamed out his name shutting my eyes as hard as I could, thinking that the pain would go._

* * *

**They awoke from their seemingly short slumber just 5 minutes before 9am.**

* * *

The pain went in a flash. I opened my eyes slowly and panted heavily.

"A dream . . . i-it was just a d-dream", I said to myself making sure I was in reality.

When I pulled my thoughts together I could feel my heart drumming hard against my ribcage.

**Bryan's POV:**

"Whoa. Okay. It was all I dream. Phew…" I assured myself.

I must've be crazy having a dream about when I wanted her in an opposite type of scenario.

But I had never known that she could be that beautiful. I went over the dream again, just to see her… Wait. No, no. Am I retarded?

I was insulting myself. I must've been.

That's when I felt something sticky and wet under my sheets. I checked to see what it was. . .

'Fuck. I need to seriously have a cold shower.'

And wash the sheets before anyone else (we all know who) found out.

**SPOV:**

I sighed as I saw the time ... its 5 minutes to 9 am...

I never got up so early except on school days... I groan as the sun shines through the lace curtains... I pull the covers over my head, and try not to think about what had happened in my dream... it was in a way similar to my other dreams but not as intense as it was last night...

And ... he's in the room right across mine... sleeping peacefully... I wonder how he looks like when he sleeps...

**Bryan's POV:**

I crept through the hall to the laundry... I didn't want her to know that I was awake... damn the cursed sun; does it have to produce such a harsh glare directly in my eyes?

As I quickly shoved the sheets in the washing machine I thought to myself.

'What did that dream mean? ... I certainly didn't think of her in that way... did I? No, certainly not... Not when I have something else in store for her...'

As I passed her room I hear muffled sounds and wonder if she's waking up... she was going to have to get up soon anyway if she wanted to enjoy her last moments... I hated waking up early ... my mum used to throw a glass of water on my face every time I was late for school... which was every day...

How I missed those days... the sooner I finished this, the sooner things could go back to normal...

**SPOV:**

I heard his door ... close or open...? I'm not sure...

'I'd better change into something...'

As soon as I wash up I went to find my bag with which held my survival kit; my hair straightener as well as my other important necessity - make-up.

I didn't want him to see my hair... it looked like a chicken had sat on it...

I heard his door again and after a few seconds I hear a knock on my own door...

**Bryan's POV:**

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yea." Came a muffled reply.

As I walked in, I saw her sitting up holding her quilt up to her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, why?"

"Nothing..." I breathe as I saw her gracefully jump off her bed and come towards me...

"Umm... can I get through?" she asked as she came to the door... I was in between the door and her...

**SPOV:**

My heart drummed faster in my chest as I walked towards the door... towards him...

I could see that he had a sheen of sweat on his bare chest...

'I wonder... if he had that dream... nah that's impossible only people who are extremely close share dreams... and the ones reported are mainly made up...'

"Oh sorry..." he says and moves away still looking at me...

I quickly flit into the bathroom, locking the door and freshening myself up... I found my bag next to the toiletries... I plugged in the straightener and waited for it to heat up.

'So this is how it's like to live with someone, it's like we're married in an awkward way...'

**Bryan's POV:**

As she practically runs past me, her scent attacks me like a silver bullet... "Uhhh..." I moan before I can stop myself. "This is not happening, Lily May will never like me if think this way..." I whisper as I walk into my room.

While I hit the punching bag in my room, I go through today's 'activities'...

'Damn I gotta make breakfast... Hmm what do I make... Sharon stocked the kitchen as if I was going to live here for a month... Hmm... scrambled eggs and bacon will nice...'

**SPOV:**

Finally... next time I'm cutting my mid-back length hair, it's too troublesome... But it looks nice when it's straightened and Bryan probably likes it long...

As I came out of the bathroom I could smell hot food. Mmm, scrambled eggs and bacon!

When I found my way to the kitchen, I wondered if there is a part in this house that isn't blue and black; I was impressed...

Bryan was cooking for us; for me. He had two places set on the massive ebony dining table with midnight blue table setting...

"Wow! I didn't know you could cook! Looks delicious!" I exclaimed when I saw the amount of food that he was placing onto both plates.

**Bryan's POV:**

"Thanks! I learned from my mother, she always said that cooking comes in handy someday either to impress or survive." I say before turning to grin at her.

"Um... sorry but I don't eat bacon and it's not that I'm vegan or vegetarian ... I'm on a diet..." she said, looking down as if ashamed.

"Why? You look great." again with the compliments...

"Thanks... you look great too"

"Uhh.. Thanks"

**SPOV:**

'Did I just say that, I seriously didn't mean for that to slip out! Shit, I said it... But he's smiling crookedly anyway... He's still looking at me... good god, images from the dream keep popping in my head...'

That is awkward... he probably thought I didn't want to eat it because he made it...

"I'll have some."

"Sure." He said as he put a piece of bacon on my plate. I sat down at the same time that he did and he started eating. I do the same. Yes, that was extremely awkward... We needed a distraction...

He was wearing a grey t-shirt and navy boxers... Eeek!

His leg brushed against mine, and the hairs on my neck stood up. I wanted him... but I couldn't have him. But I'd enjoy the moments I have now...

**Bryan's POV:**

"So... what do you want us to do today?" I asked trying to stop that maddening silence between us...

"Umm I dunno, what do you want to do?" She replies in an unusual flirty voice...

"I do have something in mind..."

* * *

**Author's Note: hope u liked this chapter... this is my first ever lemon so... i'd like some advice on how to improve lolz ... please review guyz and i have a professional editor (she sorta professional ) now so the grammar and punctuation will be better :) **


End file.
